Gone for Good
by flamestarter9
Summary: Jenny bent over, grabbing something from her bag, she took out a big,dusty book. I blinked at it, wondering how this had anything to do with my brother. "I was looking at some books at thee library, when this book," She put a hand on it as she spoke, " caught my attention." When she finished, she glanced up at me, and I nodded at her, wanting her to continue.


**Gone for Good**

**-Prologue-**

I'm not too sure why I agreed to do this in the first place really, but she called about my brother, saying she wanted to talk about him. I haven't seen or heard from Shyren for three years and our parents passed away just a couple of months after he transferred to a different college.

Seeing Jenny again after a couple of years was a nice thought, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. I had already graduated from High School and I was working to earn some extra money for college. Mom and dad saved money for me, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little extra just in case something popped up like sudden rise in costs and-

Oh, excuse me. I was just rambling on wasn't I? Well, my name's Delilah Morgan. You're probably expecting a long, boring description of myself. I won't bore you with pointless details, I promise. I'll just say I'm nineteen, average height, and that I'm near-sighted,so I have to wear glasses. Oh, also I have shoulder length, straight, light brown hair and green eyes. I doubt that interests you though.

At the moment, I'm standing right outside Jenny's house. I let out a sigh and rapped on the door, silently waiting for an answer. I only had to wait one minute for Jenny to open the door. She looked the same since I last saw her. Blonde hair, green eyes, pretty short.

"Hello, Delilah." She gave me a slight smile and a nod, opening the door for me. I smiled back and returned the hello. I slowly walked inside, looking around in awe at her house. It was nice and clean, pretty big too. Her house had a... nice, casual, atmosphere.

I heard her shut the door behind her and she walked in front of me, motioning for me to follow her into the kitchen.

The two of us were sitting at the kitchen counter, with cold drinks in our hands, talking about the only thing we had on our minds.

"It's been three years since any of us had seen him, so I decided to called him."Jenny reported, taking a sip of her coke.

"Did he answer?" I inquired, doubting he did. I've tried calling him at least once a month, but nothing.

"Yeah." Jenny responded, lazily looking over at me. I stared up at her in shock. He talked to her but not to me?

"Really? What'd he say?" I commanded, anxious to hear about my brother.

"Ah... He said he's been doing fine. He... didn't say much but I don't belive him. Considering what happened before he changed colleges..." Jenny trailed off, we both looked away from each other.

"Did you believe him?" I hesitantly asked my friend.

She slowly shook her head.

"It's... It's impossible to go into another dimension."Jenny mumbled.

I felt my heart sink. Shyren was always insisting that there was another dimension and how he's been there. He only told me and Jenny for some reason. I wanted to belive him, but it's just impossible. Just fantasy.

"But... Shyren may not have made all these stuff up." Jenny spoke. Her words immediately caught my attention. I looked at her curiously, waiting for an answer. She bent over, grabbing something from her bag, she took out a big dusty book. I blinked at it, wondering how this had anything to do with my brother.

"I was looking at some books at the library, when this book," She put a hand on it as she spoke," caught my attention." When she finished, she glanced up at me, and I nodded at her, wanting her to continue on.

"It... It talks about how people back then were able to travel through dimensions. Only 'bout... a handful of people had this ability. It said that some people today have this power. It was passed down, meaning if you have this power, one of those people are your ancestors." She took a breath. " I think that your family has this ability. That's how your brother was able to do this."  
I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. That's just impossible. Nothing like that could ever happen.

She looked directly at me. "And.. I kind of wanted to see if you had this ability too, y'know? Like, test it out."

I agreed. Deciding to humor her, as I said before, it just can't happen.

Never would I have ever thought that me agreeing to this would change my life.

**Yes, I rewrote this again. I'm sorry, I just wasn't happy with the other ones. I feel happier with this one. It kind of rushed at the end, and i'm sorry for that. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
